Howling to the Moon
by SolitaryHowl
Summary: Prequel to F.F.F. Fiveshot. The Past and the Present are two completely different things. These are the pasts of each wolf from the pack, how they became as one. As a team. Told from Wolfs' POVs. Violence. Complete. I am rewriting the story, slowly. R&R!
1. Fang's Story :Rewritten:

**AN: Just to let everyone know, this will be a 5 chapter story. No less, no more. This is an in-depth telling of the wolf pack's past and how each of the members came together. The wolf stories will be in this order:**

**Chapter 1- Fang**

**Chapter 2- Ginger**

**Chapter 3- Russ**

**Chapter 4- Blizzard**

**Chapter 5- Splotch**

**I will be re-describing the descriptions, but the descriptions will NOT change. I will just add more detail. If you have not read 'Ferocious, Fierce and Free' I suggest you read it up to the latest chapter before reading this one, as it will give you some background information. This series of 'oneshots' will be told by the wolfs' points of view, occasionally switching between third-person and from another person(s) POV. I write better that way. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOZ. There won't be a lot of the plot in this 'story' but…whatever.**

_**I DO however, OWN the wolf pack, their personalities, pasts Etc. I will only say this once. **_

**Ahem, I thank you all for reading all of that (if you even did) and don't forget to review! Here's the first chapter!**

_**REWRITE AUTHOR'S NOTE!: **_**Big Thanks goes to TwilightStallion for helping me with this fic…since noone gave me any constructive reviews except for him. Thanks! . **

**I have decided though, to just keep the idea of the wolves trying to kill each other. TS brought up a good point and said that in wolf fights, rarely blood is shed. I already knew that, but I wanted to mix things up a bit and make the 'newcomer' wolf…evil. More will be explain in the rewritten chapter. **

Chapter 1: Fang

I was the only surviving puppy out of a litter of five. I don't know why, but my former brothers and sisters died during the birth process or just after. I think my mother said they were undeveloped, but I do not remember. It was so long ago…

My story starts when I was just a little puppy, around one year old; my father got _murdered_ in a battle between two alpha males. Ironically, the young wolf that challenged my father won, even though my father was probably twice his age. I do not remember much, but I remember my mother crying and yelping for my father to just give up the fight whenever he got bit or scratched badly. My mother, whose name was Sapphire, told me later that my father was killed while hunting a great moose, but I knew that wasn't true. I saw the carnage with my own two feral eyes, I watched as my father sadly look at me in the eyes before the rival wolf broke his neck. I remember feeling a mix of anger, fear and confusion. Why did this young wolf so easily beat my father, who was older then him by far? I would never know.

A few months after the murder, the new alpha male- I think he called himself Janonhorf or something- started beating my mother. I can still hear her frightening yelps of pain whenever Janonhorf bit her in my nightmares. Every day, Janonhorf would search for me, trying to kill me or at least hurt me badly. I saw the murderous intent in his dull yellow eyes and I tried to flee the pack but my mother stopped me. She said that we would run away together, how wrong she was.

One cold winter day, I was soundlessly sleeping and keeping warm by my mother's warm fur in the cave. I heard a fierce growl and snapped my eyes open. Right in front of me was Janonhorf with the same look in his eyes. I couldn't help but shudder at the look of them, as they looked evil. I whimpered, which woke up my mother. The two wolves got into a big fight while I tried to slink away. Luck wasn't on my side though as the new alpha male cut me off from my only escape. I whined and I put my tail in between my legs, silently praying to the Wolf Goddess for mercy as I backed away towards the protection of my mother. Sapphire protectively put herself between the black wolf and me and snarled furiously and snapped her teeth, as if daring the male to come any closer to her pup. Janonhorf was not fazed however, and only glared back at my mother. I had a flashback of my father dying before my eyes and I feared it would happen to mother. I suddenly felt proud and strong as my male instinct kicked in, I nudged my mother with my snout and started growling at the Alpha male, teeth bared. The black wolf seemed to stare at me for a moment before chuckling the best a wolf can manage. He went into a pouncing stance and got ready to pounce on me. My mother saw this and ran in between the black wolf and me again just as Janonholf pushed off the cave floor with his powerful hind legs. I slammed and eyes shut in fear and heard a painful yelp echo all around me. I felt blood splatter onto my soft grey coat and I slowly opened my eyes to witness a scene I would never forget.

The young black wolf peered at me with his dull yellow eyes and growled out in triumph. I saw the limp bloody body of my mother. Blood was pouring out of many wounds, but most of it came out of her jugular in her neck. I realized that she had died the same way as my father did a few months ago. I wanted to get out of there, and my heart begged for freedom.

Summoning up any strength I had, I snarled furiously and bit the wolf hard on the nose. I heard an evil-sounding yelp of pain and that was all the distraction I needed. Abandoning the pack that should have been mine, I fled towards the forest. I fled towards a land unknown. I fled towards Hyrule.

---Time Lapse. One Year Later Later---

One year later found me inside a cave, sheltered from the blistering snowstorm that threatened to take my life. I was pretty sure and hoped the black wolf was dead. I, after all, struck a major artery.

I whimpered again and licked the shallow wound on my leg that I got after an unsuccessful hunting trip. I was never trained by my mother or father to hunt properly – they didn't have a chance to teach me before they were killed.

I heard faint paw steps in the distance and I felt my fur bristle as I went into a defense position. I saw the silhouette of a smaller wolf as it entered my cave. I immediately stopped snarling when I noticed the wolf was a female.

It was hungry, and I was more than happy to try and hunt again. For her.

**AN: Yay! I thought it turned out pretty well! Please note that the name 'Janonhorf' is not associated with Ganondorf in any way….I was just too lazy to make up a name….so I changed around a few letters! XD**

**The female wolf at the end of Fang's story was Ginger, and that is how the pack finally starts to grow! Yay! XD**

**Please Read and Review! I don't think I've mentioned this in this 'story', but Fang is a grey wolf….I just couldn't find any place to put it in there. He's just a standard grey wolf, nothing to fret over. Look at pictures if you don't know what a grey wolf looks like! XD **

**Next Chapter is Ginger. **

**Ahem, Read and Review!**

_**REWRITTEN AUTHOR'S NOTE!: **_**Hey. It's me again. XD **

**I added a little bit of fluff between Fang and Ginger (the female wolf at the end) because it just fit. I couldn't find much to change in this chapter, but I changed, added, and took out a few sentences and/or words to help the chapter flow better. I also wanted to change to huge time lapse up there, but then it would mess up the timeline in here…and I would have to change all the other time lapses to fit and…that would be annoying. I don't know what I was ON when I put in a one year time lapse. XD**


	2. Ginger :Rewritten:

**EDIT: Yep. It's me again. I am slowly fading out of existence here. Most of my 'updates' will only be edits and the minor ones I won't mention so…check back on my stories often…eh? **

**Original AN: Thanks for all of the reviews guys! As a quick reminder: It's best to read Ferocious, Fierce and Free before you read this one. It gives background information. Here is Ginger's chapter!**

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**

_**Chapter 2: Ginger's Story**_

Hiya! My name's Ginger, and I'm a 5 year old grey wolf. My eyes are a pale yellow colour with a tinge of green in them. Getting to the point, I am here today to tell you guys about my pup-hood. This is my story...

"You are such a horrible pup! How dare you draw blood from your mother! Get out of here this instant!" My mother snarled at me viciously. I don't exactly remembered what I did wrong- I was only 1 year old at the time. I whimpered as I tucked my tail in between my legs as I quickly trotted out of the den. My mother trailed me, her teeth bared at me all the while. Giving one last look at the den and my hate-filled mother, I sprinted towards the bright full moon- the only friend I have ever known.

I panted as I slowed to a stop just before a clearing in the forest. I was running all night and I was getting really tired. My legs throbbed in pain and felt like they were going to give out on me any second. I whimpered softly as walked on slowly because I needed to find a place to rest without fear of those 2-legged creatures with interchangeable fur hunting me. A few minutes later I froze when my ears pricked up at the sound of many footsteps nearby. To my left, I saw a herd of Zebra calmly grazing on the soft green grass shoots that happened to be there in the clearing of the forest. I crouched down low and sneaked towards the Zebra pack, slowly getting towards them. One of the Zebras suddenly pulled his head up from grazing and seemed to look right at me! With a terrifying cry, the Zebra took off away from me and soon the rest of the herd quickly galloped after. I just stood there because I was in a trance as I observed the contrast between black and white moving amongst each other. I growled softly and shook my head before running after them. My legs were burning in agony, begging for me to stop again. But I was hungry, and I would stop at nothing to eat.

Luckily, one of the Zebras stepped in a small ditch in the dirt and it gave a cry of fear and pain as it tumbled down towards the ground. I saw my chance and with my teeth bared and face distorted into a growl, I pounced on the helpless zebra.

I was now full, that zebra tasted so good! Feeling satisfied, I licked my snout and wandered around all day until I found a cave. By this time, it was nighttime and it was snowing heavily. I stopped in my tracks as I noticed wolf prints- not my own- quickly being covered by fresh snow. Was this wolf friendly? Was it a den? Wolves didn't usually travel alone, so I was unsure of what to do. I heard a soft whimper from inside of the cave and, gathering up my courage, I cautiously walked towards the cave. Even if the wolf inside wasn't friendly, I needed sleep.

As soon as my snout entered the cave, I stopped dead in my tracks. There, soaking wet from the rain and snow was a male grey wolf. And he looked like he was in a lot of pain. I slowly approached him and tilted my head to the side in confusion. He just raised his head and whimpered at me. He must have been in a lot of pain, because he had a wound on his back that he couldn't reach. I cautiously approached the bigger male and instinctively started licking the wound, feeling the coppery taste of blood enter my mouth. When I was done tending his wound, I pulled back and looked in his eyes. This was when I truly felt peace.

**EDIT: Wow. No ending author's note? What was I on? . **

**Only a couple of edits here. Mostly minor. Why? I'm tired, lazy, and I didn't want to read it 50 times over. XD (looks at ending of chapter. Gags) Holy crap. Did I actually WRITE that? Wow. I'm messed in the head, dude. :P**

** Expect a big edit for Russac's chapter. Twilight Stallion gave me a whole bunch of stuff to write about, and that I shall do. I will have to do more research on war dogs though, so don't expect it to be speedy...eh?   
**


	3. Russac's Story

**AN: This chapter is longer than the previous, partially because he's my favourite out of the pack, and partially because my best ideas suited him better. Blizzard is mentioned in this chapter, and it just so happens that her story is next! Isn't that cool:P**

**Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**

_**Chapter 3: Russac's Story**_

Hello. My name is Russac, but everybody calls me Russ. I am a Russian wolf and I am proud of it. My life wasn't always this good, there's been times that I've been beaten and tortured for not doing what I was supposed to be doing. You see, I'm what they call a 'War-dog' who specializes in spy missions and assassinations. I spent most of my life in Hyrule, but I traveled to other places such as Termina and Holodrum. My story starts when I was just 3 years old, when I was captured and recruited into the army as a war-dog.

I was scared and terrified; I just came back from a mission in Termina where I had to exterminate so many livestock so that the people would stare. We were in war with Termina you see, and I was one of the many war-dogs in the Holodrum army. Our army had everything, knights, catapults, cannons, and magic. Of course, there's a lot more to list but that is not important at this point of time.

I was currently sitting in front of the base commander, panting heavily and licking my wounds. I heard the base commander speak in a gruffy voice to a solider, "How old is this one, solider?" The solider looked at me for a moment before turning back to the commander and replying, "He's about 4 years old, why?"

The commander stared at me with those critical eyes, "Because, it's time we get rid of him soon. Send him on a suicide mission, whatever. It's not because he's old, he is actually quite young. It's just that I've noticed him acting strange and he might have rabies or something" The solider stared at the commander, dumbfounded, before taking a hold of my leash and leading me towards the war dog sleeping corridors.

I couldn't sleep, the commander's words were echoing in my head. You see, I'm not a normal dog. I'm far from it. Any other dog would just hear gibberish coming from a human, even if the human threatened to kill it. But I can understand human language, and I couldn't help but cringe when the commander told the solider to find a way to kill me off. I don't think any of them noticed. Whimpering in frustration and partial fear, I dozed off into a restless sleep.

I awoke with frantic shouting coming from outside. I got out of my straw bed, stretched and headed outside to see what was the matter. I narrowed my eyes as I looked at the problem, only to laugh slightly. It was the same old routine, the army from Termina would attempt to burn down our base, and our army would slaughter them. I wasn't worried, why should I worry? We've done it countless of times.

It was a few hours before the enemy retreated. We managed to wipe out 90 percent of their troops, so only a small number remained. Even as they were retreating, our cannons and archers kept on firing on the bleeding and retreating figures and slowly started to pick every last one off until they were all dead. A few minutes later, I saw a solider point to me and said something to the commander, the commander gave a slight nod of his head and approached me. I felt a muzzle go onto my snout and I couldn't help but softly growl.

A few minutes later found me in the same commanding office as before. The commander stared at me for a few moments before giving me my orders for the next month. "It is a new month. Time for new orders. Hyrule is showing signs of anger and retaliation for us going to war with Termina, one of their many allies. It's time for us to send in a spy dog or two to find out what is going on. I am going to send in 5 dogs to do the job. Russac, will go to kakoriko to spy upon the residents, Jumbles will go to Ordon to spy upon the residents there, Blizzard will go to Snowpeak to join Ganondorf's army, and finally Kink and Fido will go to Castle town to gather key information" The other war dogs barked in approval while I just stood soundless, digesting the information.

I sighed in frustration as I hid behind the bolder again. I was currently in Kakriko, in Hyrule, and as far as I could tell…there was no suspicious activity going on. The commander told us to report back to him in a year. I rolled my eyes at the thought, fat chance. I snapped back to attention when I spotted a green-clad figure riding a chestnut brown horse came galloping into the village. He looked beat and tired out, I observed. I thought the figure looked interesting, so I snuck closer to get a better look. He was talking to a bunch of children, and I learned that his name was Link. Ah, so that's the guy that the commander wants me to kill. I started at the arsenal of weapons on him, oh hell no. I was so no going to fight him; I would totally get my butt kicked!

The green-clad figure made his way towards Death Mountain; I don't know why he's going up there. The Gorons are busy playing chess, and they hate being interrupted…

I continued to follow the green clad figure through the mountains, wanting to know where he was going. He was the person I was supposed to spy on anyway. I watched him get pummeled by the Goron at the beginning of the path, and I couldn't help but snicker. I watched him put on a yellow pair of boots before going up the ladder again. Those boots looked heavy, but the Goron would still run him over like he was a pancake. I was shocked when I saw the green clothed man throw the Goron off of the cliff. I couldn't follow him anymore, so I just watched him go around a corner before turning back.

Along the way, I lost my footing and the last thing I remember is the extreme pain and the sound of bone hitting ground before everything turned black.

I remembered waking up in a hotel of some sort. I was apparently being treated for serious wounds. Pah! Serious! I laughed inside of my head. I could only groan in frustration when the green clad man came in, carrying a bowl of red…stuff? I stared at it, and the man must of saw my expression because he chuckled and whispered in my ear, "Drink it, it will help you" He put it up to my nose, and me…forgetting that I was supposed to keep my language ability secret, sniffed the potion before gulping it down. I instantly felt better, but I still couldn't move. The man asked for some time alone, and I became nervous.

"Now, don't be scared little fellow. I'm not going to hurt you" I looked into his blue eyes that looked almost…feral? I shook off the thought; Humans were not capable of shape shifting, were they? To my surprise, I saw an imp like creature that seemed to come out of the green man's shadow, and started screaming at him to find the 'second fused shadow' whatever that was. He only rolled his eyes before his shadow disappeared? I stared at it for a few moments. I heard the man sigh before talking to me again, "I know you can hear me and understand me. I know you were sent in to spy on me. Let me tell you this, I am the Hero of Hyrule. I was chosen by the Goddesses to be the Hero, fighting against Zant." I cocked my head slightly at him, "Who was Zant?"

They let me go a few hours later, and I really didn't want to go back to the commander. I mean, he beats me every day…you wouldn't want to go back either. I wandered for days, occasionally eating, sleeping and taking restroom breaks. The time was around dawn; the sun was just starting to peak over the horizon.

I suddenly heard a few growls and yelps nearby. I felt my fur bristle and I felt a low growl in my throat. I cautiously approached the sound. Through the bushes that I was using for cover, I found two grey wolves playing in the rising sun. Somehow knowing they were not a threat, I wagged my tail and calmly walked out of the bushes. The bigger one, that I assumed was the male, growled at me and I lowered my tail in submission. The male growled out, "Who are you?"

I responded, "I'm Russac. But everybody calls me Russ. Nice to meet you!" The female looked at me before responding, "Hello! My name's Ginger and this is Fang. Do you want to join a pack?"

**AN: Don't you just **_**love**_** wolves? XD Blizzard's story is the next one up, and is also the second last chapter in this short story. I don't have many ideas for her, but I'll try to come up with more. Once again, Read and Review! **


	4. Blizzard's Story

**AN: Sorry, sorry, sorry! I was on vacation for two weeks and there was no internet up there…and I didn't want to write because I wasn't in the mood…**

**But finally I've got the second last chapter up for Howling to the Moon. Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers! You guys are awesome! **

**Please note: If any of you are F.F.F followers, which I'm sure many of you are, then I WILL NOT UPDATE THAT STORY UNTIL I AM FINISHED THIS ONE! I haven't even started to write the next chapter for F.F.F yet because:**

**Writer's block!**

**Writer's laziness!**

**Vacation…**

**So yeah…don't worry though. This story will be finished soon. I already have a good idea of what Spotch's story will be…which is next by the way. **

**Disclaimer: See past chapters. **

Chapter 4- Blizzard's Story

Hey y'all! The name's Blizzard and I'm a 3 year old female Arctic wolf. I used to be a wolfos but-ah to hell with the summary…here's my story!

I yelped as I tripped over the 5th rock today. My paws were burning from the constant travel, and the idea of me working for Ganondorf didn't bode well either. I was to go to his castle and then he would make me into another one of his mindless minions…

I just left the army base a few hours ago where I saw Russac, the wolf that I partially had a crush on, getting his orders. He's so cool…I wish I could be a war dog. But instead, I have to work with Ganondorf…ha! He's such an idiot.

I saw Ganondorf's castle getting closer in the horizon and I continued forward, ready to accept my fate…whatever that would be.

A few hours later found me in front of the Evil King himself, Ganondorf. He didn't look like a king to me, aren't kings supposed to have like 10 wives and tons of jewellery? Whatever…

I shuddered underneath the piercing glare of the Evil 'King' He was obviously planning something that I most likely would not like. He seemed to sneer at me in disgust as he muttered under his breath, "Is this all that pitiful army base could send me? Ha! I could eat this stupid pup for dinner" I felt the fur bristle on my back and I began to growl. Insulting the base is one thing, everyone hates it anyway, but insulting _me_ is crossing the line. You just don't do that, man. Not if you want teeth and claws digging into your flesh. He doesn't look like he'd taste good anyway…

Ganondorf only smirked at me before raising his hand, a dark magic ball forming. "Ha! You have guts, pup. Growling and snarling at me like that. I have the perfect job for you"

The purple ball of…stuff…came flying at me and I remembered the smell of searing flesh…my flesh…before everything went fuzzy and then eventually I passed out.

I awoke to the sound of Ganondorf yelling at something. Seriously, that guy has problems. First of all, he needs a nosejob…badly. I just hope my face hasn't melted yet from the horrorness of his facial features. You know the expression, "You are what you eat?" Yeah, I think he ate too many pickles…because he's more sour than one and his skin is a pickle green.

It took me awhile to realize what had happened to me. My beautiful white fur was gone, and in it's palce was a course and rough like material that wasn't fur at all. I heard Ganondorf chuckle as he spoke to me, "You're a wolfos now. You're first job is to go to Snowpeak to kill that stupid boy in green that keeps on messing up my plans." I rolled my eyes, that sounded easy enough. But how much had I been wrong…

It was a few months into my 'job' when I smelled something…a human coming. It wasn't really human though, it had a sort of a…feral smell to it? I don't know…

I was surprised that instead of a human, there was this weird looking wolf. Its fur was green and white, with brown and grey around his face. He had a weird symbol on his head and his eyes were oddly blue. That's one messed up wolf. He also had a weird thing on his back? Weird. Deciding I had nothing to lose, I growled and pounced at the intruder. The weird wolf, I'll just call him Fugly for now…since that was what he was, heard me and growled back at me. It wasn't long until I was defeated, Fugly was standing over me with a triumpthant look on his face and he turned black and somehow went into a human? This one must be the one that Ganondorf wanted me to kill. The man stared at me with those cold blue eyes and I whimpered in fright, there was on way in hell I was going to fight him. With my tail in between my legs, I spirited off into the blizzard.

It wasn't long until I found a cave, it looked pretty warm so I went inside. There I found an odd sight, two grey wolves and a Russian wolf…wait a second…that's Russ! I happily jumped over to the group, I finally found where I belonged…a group of wolf rebels fighting for peace. We're kind of like the ghostbusters…but I dubbed our group as the 'Ganonbusters' It didn't sound as good…but hey.

**AN: That's Blizzard's story. The next and the last one is Splotch. It was fun to write this chapter, I put a whole bunch of jokes in there…such as ghostbusters and the continuing joke of Ganondorf's nose…XD**

**I tried to get Blizzard to have the stereotypical female teenager's personality. Tell me if I did that right. I'm not sure if I did. Read and Review and until next time!**


	5. Splotch's Story

**AN: Zo-mog! (ZOMG) It's the final chapter! I feel kinda sad, but kind of relieved at the same time…it's a weird feeling. This one is of course, Splotch's. I'll l try to go into detail with her coat. There's a few inside **jokes** that a few of you might catch, and if you do…tell me about it in a review! I would like to see how people think of my jokes…XD**

**After I put up chapter 4, I started gettin excited on fishing this story and writing anotehr chapter for Skirmish. It's not that I don't have a life, it's just that there's nothing to _do_ during the summer months...I need to keep myself busy.  
**

**Thanks again to all of my readers and reviewers, you guys rule! hands out an assortment of virtual treats  
**

**Special mention goes to TwilightStallion for giving me such a helpful review! This chapter would of been out alot sooner, but I decided to fix up the chapter now... **

**  
Disclaimer: No. Previous chapters. I like Canada's multi coloured money. **

_**Chapter 5**_

Hey, guys! My name is Splotch and I am a 4-year-old female wolf. I was told that my dad was an Arctic wolf and my mother was a Russian Wolf. That would explain the strange markings on my fur. My coat is mostly white, with small but frequent dots or splotches, if you will, of black. Yeah, my coat is weird. I kind of look like a Dalmatian, but except with less dots and the dots are funkier. Yeah, that's the word…

Anyway, since you are probably bored to tears right now, here's my story.

---

I sighed once again as I went over my situation. Only a few hours ago I was captured and put into a cell with four other wolves. I didn't know all of their names, I only knew of Adanac, who I started to like already. She was funny, good-natured and she seemed to have a peaceful air about her.

I did not know of my mother and father, as they were killed trying to protect me from the captors. You could see how well they did…

I snorted in agitation as more and more people started pointing at my fur with shocked faces. I even heard a few laughing and I growled furiously at them. I heard a gruff bark come from behind me, "You know, that isn't the way to get treats or food…" I spun around and glared at the grey wolf. Adanac told me that her name was Qari…a messed up name if I ever saw one. I didn't really like her, but I think it was just me being stressed…after all, I was taken and put into a relatively small cage with 4 other wolves not counting me.

I felt my stomach rumble as I saw the zookeeper cautiously walk in and lay down some food. I only narrowed my eyes at him as I read the logo on his shirt. So, apparently I'm in the famous zoo of Princey on an island in the land of Edward. I snorted at the thought as I growled at the human, who cowered and quickly left for the entrance. Ah, it was so fun to scare humans! I heard a call from another one of the zookeepers, "Hey, Orva Worra! Afraid of the dumb freakish wolf?" I saw the keeper apparently named Orva as he scrowled at the other keeper. I only rolled my eyes as I dug into the food, it tasted so good…

A few hours later found me sitting and chatting with the rest of the wolves. Besides me, Adanac and Qari, there were Oiratno and Spiffy. Oriatno seemed kind of nice, but his name was a little…weird. Spiffy was just a young pup, only a few months old…so she kind of counted as half of a wolf…

I looked closely at the rest my temperary pack. Orianto was a beautiful black wolf with golden yellow eyes. Adanac was a cross between an Arctic and a grey wolf, her fur only showing a slight tinge of grey to it. Qari was a plain grey wolf and Spiffy was a young Russian wolf.

---

It has been a few months since my capture, and I wanted out…badly. I need an escape plan, and fast. I was planning on breaking out tonight, at approximately 5:00am, when the guards change their shifts. I would have to move fast, but hopefully I would get out before anyone noticed. It was risky, but I had to try something. I didn't want any of the other wolves to find out, so declaring that I couldn't sleep, I left the artificial cave and looked at the moon. It was about 3:00am, only two more hours to go…

TWO HOURS LATER….you knew I was going to do that…didn't ja? XD

Success! I finally mastered the fence-jumping trick. I climbed on top of the artificial cave and leaped high into the air towards the fence. I just made it over and I started to sprint towards the exit. The guards would take 15-minute break in between shifts, so I only had 10 minutes left. Ah, the joys of secrecy. I took cover behind a nearby building as two guards were happily conversing with each other as they walked past. I realized they were drunk and I couldn't help but let out a small bark in triumph. This would be easier than I thought! When the guards were gone, I quietly left my hiding spot and continued on. The exit was only a few meters away and I could practically taste freedom. Licking my chops in excitement, I made sure the coast was clear before sprinting off towards the exit. It was only when I heard a "A wolf has escape! Stop! Get the nets and tranquillizers!" When I started to panic, in a matter of seconds, a group of 5 men surrounded me. They were heavily armed with tranquillizers and nets. I growled at them and only a few seemed to hesitate. I felt a tranquillizer dart slam into my shoulder and I yelped in pain. It was time to leave, I decided. Not caring who was behind me, I wheeled around and tackled the unfortunate guard that was behind me as I dashed at the gate. The guards immedietly tried to snag me in the nets. I managed to dodge most of them' except for the last one. The last net skimmed my right back ankle when I dodged it, and I couldn't help ut howling in pain as the intense pain was shooting up and down my leg. I didn't plan on stopping just yet however, I was almost there…

I felt myself getting weaker and tired as I continued to limp away from the guards who apparently decided to chase after me on horseback. I only snorted in agitation as I hid underneath the Great Bridge that connected the Island of Edward to Hyrule, where I once was. Home. I started to lick my ankle, the pain wasn't dying down yet and I doubted it would anytime soon.

I suddenly felt very sleepy, and I reasoned that it must of been by the tranquillizer dart. Why didn't I feel this tired before? The adreniline was probably fueling me at that point. I fell asleep underneath the safety of the bridge.

When I awoke a few hours later, I decided that they had finally given up and I crept out of my hiding spot. I limped over the big wooden bridge as I made my way towards Hyrule. I would have to travel through the forest, but I could manage that. I hope. After all, I did escape from the most famous and supposed to be security-tight zoo ever…

I don't remember much from my journey from Point A to Point B. I remember fighting a lone panther for the deer that it just finished killing. I also remember getting a very painful scratch across my face from that ecounter.

The forest itself was magificiant and magical. The way the fireflies danced in the moonlight constrasted to the darkness of the forest made the breath get caught in my throat in amazement. I decided that this would be a good place to rest. I don't remember much else though, the rest is just a big blur...

It wasn't long until I reached a cave that seemed to be alive with life. I cautiously approached it and ever so slightly peered into it. I saw 2 grey wolves, a Russian wolf and a wolfos laughing together. Wait a second…a wolfos? Aren't those things like evil or something? Shaking the thought off, and feeling a bit lucky, I confidently trotted into the cave. The members of the 'pack' stopped in their joking to look at me and snarl feriously. I heard the Russian wolf mutter a few comments about my fur colouring and I growled slightly at him. I was used to ridicule by now. I think I had finally found peace, a home. I knew this because I could feel the friendly auras surrounding them. I had a special ability that allowed me to see the auras of people or animals so I culd tell is they had good intentions or not. We talked for awhile, mostly about our pasts and how I escaped. I admit I exaggerated alot, but wouldn't you exaggerate it too? After we all came to the conclusion that we were comfortable with each other, we trotted out of the cave. We found a suitable spot by a pond sparkling with fish and we all lifted our heads towards the moon and howled. It was a time of celebration, for when a pack did that it met that it was complete. It was the beginning of an awesome friendship and adventure. We were Howling to the Moon.

**AN: I tried to get the ending to sound cool…did you notice? XD It might have seemed rushed, especially at the end. But I have my reasons and I'm sorry for that. **

**After a long debate with myself, I finally decided to give you guys the scoop on my 'jokes'**

**You might have noticed that I used a lot of weird names, and I have a reason for them. Read the following. **

**The name Adanac spelled backwards means Canada.**

**Oiratno means Ontario.**

**Qari means Iraq (I was originally going to put this as America (Acirema) but I decided against it. I didn't want to get involved in a lawsuit…)**

**Orva Worra means Avro Arrow. Research it. XD**

**Princey zoo that is on an island in the land of Edward: Prince Edward Island. **

**The name Spiffy: Means nothing, I had to put in a normal name in there somewhere! XD**

**Just as an afterthought, I modeled Splotch's personality after mine. A little bit crazy, but smart when needed. XD **

**Anyway, thanks to all of my reviewers and readers and I'll see you all in the next chapter of F.F.F coming out hopefully soon to a theatre near you. Speaking of theatres and movies, the Simpson movie was awesome and I highly recommend seeing it. Oh, and if anyone didn't get the news: Rush Hour 3 is coming out in theatres this Friday! You know, the series with Jackie Chan and Chris Tucker…yeah them. Anyway,**

**Review, Review and Review! **

**I leave with a quote that I find mildly interesting. **

"Why do we kill people who are killing people to show that killing people is wrong?" Holly Near


End file.
